


Müesli

by Paillette



Series: Müesli [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paillette/pseuds/Paillette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Série de drabbles autour de la relation entre Lily et Remus. Avec un peu de James aussi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Je la veux

**Author's Note:**

> Les drabbles de cette série sont plus ou moins indépendants. Tous ne sont pas liés entre eux et certains éléments peuvent se contredire d'un drabble à l'autre.

Il n'y a rien de plus ennuyant que les cours d'histoire de la Magie. Si seulement je pouvais dormir un peu, mais le prof n'est pas aussi aveugle qu'on veut bien le croire.  
Je sais que ce genre de remarque peut paraître étrange dans ma bouche, je ne suis pas idiot, je sais bien que tout le monde pense que je suis un mec chiant qui ne pense qu'à étudier. Mais on oublie souvent que je suis avant tout un Maraudeur avec tout ce que ça comprend. Je suis surtout un adolescent -presque- comme les autres.  
Un adolescent qui actuellement n'a rien de mieux à faire qu'observer mes camarades qui semblent s'ennuyer autant que moi.  
Tout d'abord mes amis. Sirius s'est tout simplement couché sur son bureau et somnole. Peter, lui, tente de prendre le cours, mais il est évident qu'il préférerait imiter Padfoot. Quant à James, il est occupé à dessiner sur un parchemin.  
Devant lui, Snape et Avery chuchotent de façon animée.  
Mais c'est la personne assise face au bureau du prof qui retient mon attention. Une des seuls élèves que je connaisse capable de résister à la voix soporifique et monocorde de Binns. D'où je suis, je ne vois que son dos, mais je peux très bien imaginer l'air concentré qui orne son visage ; je l'ai si souvent observée. Ma belle et adorable Lily.  
Tout en continuant de prendre ses notes, elle replace machinalement derrière son oreille, une mèche de cheveux qui s'est échappée de sa queue de cheval.  
Je me suis toujours demandé la texture que pouvait avoir cette chevelure de feu. Douce, sans doute. Plusieurs fois, alors que je me trouvais juste derrière elle, j'ai été tenté d'y glisser ma main ; j'en meure d'envie.  
Je crève d'envie de l'effleurer, de la toucher, de la serrer dans mes bras.  
Je crève d'envie pour elle.  
Je crève d'amour pour elle.  
Je la veux. Tout mon corps la réclame. Mon cœur la réclame.  
Il n'est pas un jour où je me perds en contemplation de son visage parfait.  
Il n'est pas une nuit où je ne la vois en rêves, sublime parmi les sublimes.  
Je la veux.  
Je la veux et j'envie Prongs de pouvoir la courtiser comme il le fait, à la vue et au su de tous.  
Je la veux. Ne serait-ce que le temps d'un baiser ; mais pouvoir goûter à ses lèvres, serrer son corps contre le mien au moins une fois dans ma vie.  
Je la veux.


	2. Acte manqué

Voilà, s'en est fini de mes espoirs. Lily ne sera plus qu'une amie. James a enfin réussi, Lily a accepté de sortir avec lui. Je mentirais si je disais ne pas l'avoir vu venir ; c'était évident qu'il s'approchait de son but un peu plus chaque jour depuis la rentrée. Lily a bien remarqué que Prongs s'était assagi, qu'il n'était plus ce sale môme dont la seule motivation dans la vie était de récolter plus d'heures de colle que Sirius.  
Je savais qu'à partir du moment où elle a arrêté de l'envoyer balader, mon ami avait gagné.  
Mais ça n'empêche pas les regrets.  
Des quatre Maraudeurs, j'ai toujours été celui qui était le plus proche d'elle -avoir été son binôme de runes pendant plus de trois ans a beaucoup aidé. Sans être véritablement amis, il nous est arrivé plusieurs fois de nous retrouver seuls tous les deux à discuter dans un coin de la Salle Commune. Ces moments ne se reproduiront plus maintenant.  
À deux ou trois reprises, lors de ces "entrevues", j'ai été tenté de lui révéler mes sentiments pour elle, mais la sensation de trahir un de mes meilleurs amis m'en empêchait.  
Et cette fois où, alors que nous avions travaillé jusque tard sur un devoir de runes, elle s'était assoupie sur le canapé, je m'étais penché vers ses lèvres entrouvertes pour y déposer un baiser, pour la goûter, mais là encore, je m'étais arrêté avant.  
Je le regrette maintenant.  
Qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé si j'étais allé au bout de mon baiser ? Ou si j'avais osé dire un simple "Je t'aime" ? Peut-être m'aurait-elle expliqué qu'elle m'aimait bien mais que non, elle ne pouvait pas sortir avec moi. Ou alors serait-elle désormais ma petite-amie.  
Mais c'est trop tard maintenant, je ne le saurai jamais.  
C'est Prongs qu'elle aime, je le vois dans son regard.  
Tant pis pour moi, je n'avais qu'à me décider avant.  
Et je le regretterai toujours.


	3. C'aurait dû...

Plus jeune, je n'ai jamais imaginé mon avenir que solitaire. Mes amis allaient se marier -ce qui est le cas de James-, fonder une famille et m'oublier. Personne ne voudrait de moi à cause de ma "petite particularité" (les monstres n'ont de toute façon pas droit à l'amour) et je finirai seul.  
Oui, j'ai toujours imaginé ma vie de façon très pessimiste mais que voulez-vous, devenir loup-garou à cinq ans, voir son père partir à six et perdre sa mère à dix-neuf ne pousse pas à l'optimisme. Sans oublier qu'un de mes meilleurs amis a épousé la seule femme dont j'ai jamais été amoureux.

J'avais tout faux. Pour commencer, un seul de mes amis semble intéressé par la vie de famille. Et aucun d'entre eux ne m'a laissé tomber, ils sont toujours présents à chaque pleine lune, m'aidant du mieux possible.

Mais surtout, la femme que j'aime est là, dans mes bras à me murmurer des mots doux. Bien sûr, je suis conscient de trahir mon ami et je n'en suis pas très fier. Mais son sourire et ses magnifiques yeux qui me regardent avec amour suffisent à me rendre heureux. Confiant en l'avenir ; d'autant plus qu'elle me promet de toujours être là à mes côté. De m'aimer toujours.

Mon avenir aurait dû être triste et solitaire mais il se profile beaucoup mieux que je ne l'imaginais.


	4. 31 octobre

Un an sans elle.  
La douleur est toujours là, lancinante.  
Les larmes, quotidiennes.  
Deux ans sans elle.  
Peu de changement.  
Récurrence de cauchemars.

Trois ans sans elle.  
La peine s'atténue peu à peu.  
Les souvenirs font quand même mal.

Quatre ans sans elle.  
Elle est toujours là, dans mes pensées.  
Morte mais vivante.

Cinq ans sans elle.  
Présence fugace dans mes rêves.  
Réminiscence d'un passé heureux.

Six ans sans elle.  
Ma mémoire me joue des tours.  
J'oublie parfois la douceur de sa peau.

Sept ans sans elle.  
Encore un trente-et-un octobre.  
Encore un an sans elle.


	5. Il fait beau ce matin

Il fait beau ce matin.  
Qu'importe la pluie et les nuages sombres, il fait beau ce matin.  
Qu'importe le vent qui souffle derrière la fenêtre, je n'ai pas froid.  
Il fait beau et chaud ce matin.  
Les draps glissent sur moi mais la chaleur continue à m'entourer.  
Une chaleur douce, aimante.  
Une main caresse mon dos.  
Une bouche embrasse mon épaule.  
Il fait beau, chaud et tendre ce matin.  
Les lèvres quittent ma peau pour venir souffler un "Je t'aime" à mon oreille.  
Je me tourne prestement pour voler le souffle de mon amant.  
De mes doigts, je redessine lentement une cicatrice qui barre son biceps d'une fine ligne blanche.  
Lui fait voyager sa main de mon cou à ma poitrine.  
Il fait beau, chaud, tendre et sensuel ce matin.  
Une fois de plus, je ravis ses lèvres tandis que je passe au-dessus de lui.  
Ses mains descendent le long de mon dos, jusqu'au creux de mes reins.  
Je me cambre en arrière alors que commence notre danse d'amour.

La porte s'ouvre sur mon mari qui nous regarde sans réagir.  
Il fait froid et triste ce matin.


	6. In Memoriam

Seul.  
Je suis désormais complètement seul.  
Il y a déjà bien longtemps que j'ai perdu mes amis, mais une réconciliation était encore envisageable (sauf avec James). C'est désormais impossible.  
Je suis seul.  
Sirius m'a tout volé.  
Il m'a définitivement enlevé Lily.  
J'aurais pu supporter de ne plus jamais adresser la parole aux autres Maraudeurs, j'étais responsable de notre brouille, mais comment pourrais-je continuer sans Lily ?  
Pourtant, je suis condamné à vivre malgré tout.  
Malgré ma douleur.  
Malgré ma solitude.  
Je doit avancer, survivre, même si, aujourd'hui, ça me semble impossible.  
En mémoire de Lily.


	7. Aujourd'hui en ville

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La partie en italique du début est tirée de "La Foule" d'Edith Piaf.

_Je revois la ville en fête et en délire_   
_Suffocant sous le soleil et sous la joie_   
_Et j'entends dans la musique, les cris, les rires_   
_Qui éclatent et rebondissent autour de moi_

On rit, on crie, on chante, on _vit_ autour de moi.  
C'est jour de fête. Pour les autres.  
Pour moi, c'est le jour où finit ma vie. À partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus qu'un corps en attente d'une tombe.

Partout en ville, sorciers et sorcières se réunissent pour communier.  
Pour fêter la fin de la guerre.  
La fin de la peur.  
La fin de Voldemort.  
La fin... la fin des Potter.  
La fin de Lily.

On rit, on crie, on chante, on _vit_ autour de moi.  
On vit et moi, seul, je pleure _sa_ mort.


	8. Par amitié

-C'est fini, Lily, je ne viendrai plus.  
-Non… Tu ne peux pas.  
-C'est ma décision Je ne peux pas continuer à trahir James de la sorte.  
-Remus… Je t'aime. J'ai… J'ai besoin de toi, tu ne peux pas m'abandonner.  
-Je sais, je t'aime aussi, mais il le faut.

Remus déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme et, après y avoir jeté une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette, il pénétra dans l'antre et prononça son adresse.

Arrivé à destination, il s'effondra sur son vieux canapé et prit sa tête entre ses mains.  
Ce n'était pas une décision qui l'enchantait, mais il n'avait pas le choix ; il ne pouvait pas sacrifier son amitié avec James ainsi.  
Même s'il souffrira sans doute énormément de cette rupture d'avec Lily.

De toute façon, il connaissait déjà la douleur depuis longtemps.


	9. Ne le quitte pas

On frappa énergiquement à sa porte.  
Remus reposa la tasse de thé qu'il venait d'attraper et alla ouvrir à son visiteur. Sa visiteuse, plutôt.

-Lily ?  
-Je peux entrer ?

Remus s'écarta afin de laisser l'accès à son appartement à la jeune femme.

-Je... Tu me manques, Remus.  
-On en a déjà parlé, Lily. On ne peut pas continuer.  
-Si. Je vais quitter James.  
-Non.  
-Quoi ?  
-Non, Lily, tu ne feras pas ça.  
-Et pourquoi ça ?  
-Je refuse que tu le quittes. Vous allez avoir un enfant et...  
-Qu'est-ce qui te prouve que tu n'es pas le père ?  
-Lily...  
-Non, je refuse de t'abandonner, Remus. Je t'aime ! Alors si je dois quitter James pour continuer à t'avoir auprès de moi, je le ferai.  
-Non, ne le quitte pas, il ne le supporterait pas.  
-Je te promets que si tu me laisses, je le quitte.

Un soupir.

-Li...  
-Stop ! Tu n'as pas le choix, soit tu reviens auprès de moi, soit tu devras me voir quitter James.

Un second soupir.

-D'accord. Mais James ne doit pas savoir pour nous ; il ne mérite pas de souffrir à cause de notre trahison.  
-Merci.


	10. Le temps d'une danse

La musique touchait à sa fin ; c'était le moment de changer de partenaire.  
Il sourit à la cousine de James avec qui il venait de danser et la regarda rejoindre Peter.  
Sirius, lui, riait avec madame Potter mère qui faisait mine de ne plus vouloir le lâcher.  
Remus s'approcha de James :  
-Je peux t'emprunter ta charmante épouse ? Si tu es d'accord, Lily.  
-Bien sûr que je le suis.  
-Allez vous amuser les enfants, répondit en riant le jeune marié.

Lily lui avait échappé, elle avait épousé James, mais le temps d'une danse, elle sera à lui seul.


	11. À l'abri des fracas

Dehors, la guerre fait rage.  
Eux-même se sont déjà battus plusieurs fois et ils savant que bientôt, ils devront participer à un autre combat.  
Ils le savent.  
Ils savent qu'à tout moment, ils risquent de mourir, alors, serrer l'un contre l'autre, elle dans ses bras à lui, ils profitent.  
Vivent ces instants de calme comme si c'était les derniers.  
Quelques baisers, une main qui s'égarent dans une douce chevelure rousse, deux autres qui semblent ne plus vouloir se détacher, c'est leur vision du bonheur.  
Simple et chargé de tendresse. D'amour.  
Calme et précieux.


	12. La perte

Non.  
Non, c'est impossible. Je le refuse.  
Pas elle.  
Non !  
La douleur me transperce le corps, le cœur et l'âme.  
Et je crie.  
Je crie à m'en arracher les cordes vocales.  
Je crie et lance chaque objet que mes mains tremblantes peuvent attraper.  
L pièce ressemble à un champ de bataille. Dévastée tout comme je le suis.  
Je hurle ma douleur sans me préoccuper de l'état de mon salon, ni des deux Aurors qui viennent de m'apprendre la trahison de Sirius.  
La mort des Potter.  
La mort de Lily.  
Je crie encore avant de m'effondrer.


	13. Le prix de ma trahison

Ordure, salaud, traître,...  
J'encaisse chacune des insultes de James sans broncher. Je mérite d'être traité de la sorte.  
J'ai trahi sa confiance ; j'ai fait passer mes désirs, mes sentiments avant notre amitié.  
Notre si précieuse amitié.  
Les coups et les sorts, je n'essaie même pas de les éviter, je les ai bien cherchés. C'est le prix de ma trahison.  
Et même si je souffre de ses mots, si ses coups me font mal, je les accepte.  
Qu'il rejette l'entièreté de la faute sur moi et pardonne Lily.  
Je ne mérite pas mieux.


	14. Futur incertain

Elle l'aimait.  
Lui qui était toujours près d'elle.  
Lui qui la soutenait contre vents et marées.  
Lui qu'elle risquait de perdre à tout moment.  
Lui qui, actuellement, la tenait dans ses bras.  
-Remus...  
-Oui ?  
-Tu crois qu'on survivra à cette guerre ?  
-Je l'espère.  
-J'ai peur. Je ne veux pas mourir déjà. Et surtout, je ne veux pas te perdre.  
-J'aimerai te jurer que ça n'arrivera pas, mais... j'ai peur aussi. Mais je te promets de tout faire pour rester avec toi le plus longtemps possible.

Un baiser-promesse.  
Une promesse impossible.


	15. Egoïste

Lily lui avait dit en pleurant qu'elle l'aimait.  
Contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours pensé, son amour était réciproque.  
Alors, tant pis pour ses principes - il les envoya d'ailleurs promener - une fois dans sa vie, il s'était montré égoïste.  
Oubliant volontairement que Lily était mariée à un de ses meilleurs amis, il l'avait embrassé.  
De ses lèvres, il avait effacé les larmes et la peur du visage de la jeune femme.  
Puis les mains étaient entrées dans le jeu.  
Et c'est sans une pensée pour James qu'il les glissa sous le pull de Lily.


	16. Changer le passé

James a souffert.  
Mon ami a souffert. Par ma faute.  
Lui qui durant des années a été si bon avec moi.  
Lui qui m'a toujours été fidèle. Qui m'a aidé, pleine lune après pleine lune.  
Lui qui a eu l'idée des Animagi pour m'assister.  
Je l'ai trahi, l'ai fait souffert.  
Et je ne pourrai jamais réparer ma faute. Jamais regagner sa confiance et son amitié.  
Il est trop tard ; il est mort.  
Si seulement je pouvais modifier le passé, tout recommencer depuis le début, je ne le trahirais pas.  
Je ne le ferais pas souffrir.


	17. Il n'y a pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir

C'est impossible. Complètement impossible.  
Il doit forcément y avoir une explication car ce que je crois voir ne se peut pas.  
Peut-être est-ce le Whisky Pur-Feu que j'ai bu avec Sirius au Chaudron Baveur avant de rentrer. Il devait être trop fort, surtout que je n'ai pas l'habitude des alcools forts.  
Ou alors un sortilège. Il est possible qu'on m'ait lancé un Sort d'Hallucination sans que je m'en aperçoive.  
Ou la folie, qui sait ?  
Tout est possible mais pas que Lily me trompe avec Remus.


	18. Avancer, c'est effrayant

Ça fera bientôt quinze ans que tu es morte et pourtant je ne t'ai pas oubliée.  
Je n'ai pas oublié mes sentiments pour toi. À peine se sont-ils atténués.  
Je sais exactement ce que tu me dirais si tu le pouvais : "Avance, cesse de vivre dans le passé et regarde autour de toi.".  
J'ai essayé, tu sais. J'ai vraiment essayé de me remettre à vivre.  
Et j'ai bien vu l'aide qu'on m'offre.  
J'ai vu Tonks qui, jour après jour, essaie de se rapprocher de me sortir de mon éternel enfermement.  
Mais j'ai peur.  
Peur que tout recommence.  
De souffrir à nouveau.


	19. Sois heureux

Tu ne m'entends pas Remus, et c'est sans doute aussi bien comme ça ; dans le cas contraire, tu t'accrocherais à ma voix et cesserais totalement de vivre.  
Mais il y a une chose que j'aimerai te dire.  
Je suis heureuse que tu aies enfin accepté d'avancer.  
Que tu aies accepté l'amour que t'offre Nymphadora.  
Elle t'aime sincèrement, je le vois dans son regard.  
Elle t'aime et saura te rendre heureux.  
Elle saura réparer ton cœur, guérira la blessure que j'y ai laissé.  
Alors, chéri-la et soyez heureux.  
Tu le mérites.


End file.
